


Damn you, Hooper

by HeyDreamyDreamer



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, BAMF Molly Hooper, F/M, Feels, Happy Ending, Humor, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Experiments on John Watson
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyDreamyDreamer/pseuds/HeyDreamyDreamer
Summary: “Come sempre tu vedi ma non osservi, mio caro Holmes!” John ovviamente non aveva perso l’occasione di vendicarsi e rinfacciargli ciò che lui ripeteva sempre al suo compagno.Ispirato all'episodio ambientato in epoca vittoriana.





	Damn you, Hooper

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> Sono molto eccitata perchè questa è la mia prima volta che pubblico una storia qui, spero vi piaccia!

“L’assassino è il fratello, ovviamente” sbuffò Sherlock, annoiato.  
  
Il detective osservò il volto corrucciato dell’ispettore Lestrade e con un lungo sospiro proseguì: “devo sempre spiegarti anche le cose più banali? A volte mi chiedo come tu abbia fatto a diventare un ispettore, Graham”  
  
“Greg” lo corresse a denti stretti Lestrade.  
“Greg” rimediò subito Sherlock.  
  
Sentii Hooper  _sbuffargli_  dietro. Decise di ignorarlo.  
  
Proseguì: “Comunque si tratta di una semplice contesa sull’eredità della madre, conclusasi tragicamente con l’omicidio di Mr. Bredley. ”  
“Aspetta e quindi cosa c’entra la moglie?” chiese Lestrade con un espressione confusa sul volto.  
“Complice. Ci avrebbe guadagnato anche lei ottenendo metà del patrimonio.”  
“E tu hai capito tutto ciò guardando il corpo e basta?” chiese Lestrade sbalordito.  
“E il luogo in cui è stato ritrovato, ovviamente. Il caso è a malapena un 6, Greg, mi aspettavo qualcosa di più divertente da te. Ora devi solo andare ad arrestare il fratello e la moglie, spero non sia un compito tanto difficile per te. A volte mi viene da pensare che tu ti diverta ad insultare la mia intelligenza presentandomi casi che potrebbero essere risolti anche da un bambino” disse mentre riponeva la sua lente d’ingrandimento nell’apposito taschino della sua giacca e guardava Lestrade lasciare il sotterraneo velocemente mentre borbottava tra sè e sé, senza nemmeno salutare.  
  
_Che modi_.  
  
“Sbruffone” senti sussurrare da dietro  _di nuovo_.  
  
Si girò spazientito: “qualcosa da dire,  _Hooper_?”  
  
“Sa Mr. Holmes, per essere  _così_  intelligente, mi sorprende come spesso le sfuggano alcuni aspetti lampanti” ghignò il patologo.  
Sherlock non capiva. Distorse la bocca e lo fulminò con lo sguardò. Decise di ignorare il suo commento.  _Di nuovo_.  
“Pensi a preoccuparsi dei suoi cadaveri, Hooper” ribattè Sherlock.  
Si infilò i guanti e si diresse verso l’uscita.  
“Arrivederci, Mr. Holmes” salutò Hooper con un sorrisetto  _molto_  irritante, almeno secondo Sherlock.  
  
Il detective non rispose.  
   
 

*****

   
  
_Tre settimane dopo_  
  
Era una giornata come tutte le altre: Sherlock se ne stava nella sua poltrona intento a fumare la sua pipa, rinchiuso nel suo  _palazzo mentale,_ a sfogliare vecchi fascicoli dei casi più intriganti.  
John gli era seduto di fronte nella sua poltrona, con il giornale in mano, impegnato a leggere alcuni articoli che lo ritraevano solo come un  _semplice_ assistente del genio Sherlock Holmes.  _Pft._  
   
Entrambi erano in attesa di un qualche caso che li distraesse dalla noia del mercoledì pomeriggio.  
   
 “Ah ma si può sapere dov’è Lestrade quando ci serve?”  
“Holmes, calma. Ci ha detto che si sarebbe fatto vivo in questi giorni, dobbiamo solo aspettare”  
“Aspettare, aspettare… Che inutile spreco di tempo. Potevamo almeno ricevere qualche cliente…”  
“Ti ricordo che gli ultimi 5 clienti che si sono presentati sono stati insultati e cacciati perché  _qualcuno_  non poteva trattenersi dall’esprime la sua opinione, in modo offensivo, sui loro problemi a quanto pare  _inutili_ , facendo scappare in lacrime 3 di questi e facendo spargere la voce di quanto i modi del detective Sherlock Holmes fossero rudi e sgarbati, con la conseguenza di allontanare tutti i possibili futuri clienti” disse John tutto d’un fiato, spazientito dalla sfacciata arroganza del suo coinquilino.  
“Oh ancora John, mi sono scusato, ricordi?!”  
“Si ma con me! Non con loro!”  
“Dettagli”  
   
John sospirò. Era meglio non commentare oltre. Sarebbe stato inutile.  
   
Sherlock riprese indisturbato: “non c’è nemmeno qualche  _bel_  cadavere interessante da esaminare!”  
   
John ebbe un’illuminazione. Forse sarebbe riuscito a zittire Sherlock.  
   
“A proposito di cadaveri Sherlock, hai mai notato qualcosa di strano in Hooper?”  
 Sherlock sembrò pensarci su un attimo, corrucciando la fronte, poi rispose: “certo … ”  
  
_“Ah, ovvio che l’avesse già capito”_ pensò John.  
   
“… è molto arrogante e non …”  
  
“aspetta, cosa? Interruppe il dottore.  
  
“cosa?” ripete Sherlock.  
  
“nono non intendevo caratterialmente ma fisicamente …” cercò di chiarire John, gesticolando con le mani e agitandosi. Proseguì:” sicuramente non ti sarà sfuggito che Hooper sia …” esitò qualche istante.  
   
“Sia cosa, Watson?”  
  
“Ehm ecco, vedi, io pensavo che tu l’avessi capito ormai, visto il modo  in cui alcune volte la fissi e come tu sia tipo non so geloso, nono più possessivo direi, sìsì come quando Lestrade le si avvicina magari un po’ e tu ti frapponi fra loro due e diventi più scorbutico e scontroso del solito e non so se sia una cosa normale per te ma penso che tu e lei possiate…” John ormai stava parlando tutto d’un fiato, cercando di trovare le parole giuste.  
  
“Lei chi? Che c’entra Hooper allora?  _John_ , cosa stai dicendo, io geloso di chi?”  
  
“oh, allora non ne hai la più pallida idea eh?” John si prese un attimo di tempo per ammirare la faccia completamente persa del detective, ghignando e godendosi la sensazione di sapere qualcosa di cui Sherlock non aveva la più pallida idea.  
  
“Watson, si tolga quel sorrisetto dalla faccia e mi risponda” Sherlock cercò di assumere una posa intimidatoria, raddrizzando la schiena e fulminando con lo sguardo il dottor Watson. Ignorava il fatto che ormai, dopo anni di conoscenza reciproca, il dottore era impassibile alle sue minacce e provocazioni.  
   
John, con molta calma, piegò e ripose il giornale sul tavolino di fronte a lui e, dopo essersi schiarito la gola, rispose: “Come sempre tu vedi ma non osservi, mio caro Holmes. Lei si è completamente  sbagliato su Hooper.  _Egli_  è una donna.” concluse semplicemente, incrociando le braccia al petto e appoggiandosi allo schienale. Sul volto, un’espressione serena.  
   
Sherlock non reagì.La sua faccia aveva assunto quell’espressione apatica tipica di quando è rinchiuso nel suo  _palazzo mentale_.  
   
“Dovevo immaginarlo” pensò John che, non potendo sapere per quanto tempo Sherlock sarebbe rimasto in quello stato, decise di uscire, lasciando il detective ai suoi pensieri e non volendo assistere alla sua reazione una volta uscito dal suo  _palazzo_.  
  
 

*****

  
   
Adesso capiva tutto.  
  
Come poteva essergli sfuggito un dettaglio così importante? Lui, l’uomo più sveglio e intelligente di tutta Londra, l’unico a essere riuscito a mettere fuori gioco una delle menti criminali più astute e crudeli di sempre; lui, l’unico consulente investigativo al mondo. Lui, Sherlock Holmes.  
  
“Come sempre tu vedi ma non osservi,  _mio caro_   _Holmes_!” John  _ovviamente_  non aveva perso l’occasione di vendicarsi e rinfacciargli ciò che lui ripeteva sempre al suo compagno.  
  
Ah, chissà per quanto tempo lo prenderà in giro. Non voleva nemmeno pensarci.  
_Accidenti, c’è sempre qualcosa che gli sfugge!_  
  
A sua discolpa c’è il fatto che lui non aveva tempo da perdere per decifrare tutte le persone attorno a lui, se non  solo quelle che avevano a che fare con il Lavoro.  
  
Come la politica, per lui semplicemente alcune informazioni erano superflue e inutili da prendere in considerazione. Non poteva rivolgere la sua attenzione verso tutto o sarebbe letteralmente impazzito.  
  
_Giusto?_  
   
Probabilmente il suo inconscio aveva già intuito qualcosa però, segnalandogli ogni tanto, ad esempio, la figura insolitamente minuta per un uomo o la voce che a tratti sembrava così delicata o il fatto che per quanto il luogo in cui lavorava puzzasse, attorno alla sua figura c’era sempre un buon odore; ma Sherlock aveva preferito non farci caso, questi piccoli avvertimenti venivano ignorati. Aveva molti casi da risolvere!  
   
Tuttavia questa piccola svista lo infastidiva molto.  E la colpa era di una sola persona: Hooper.  
  
Gli ha mentito tutto questo tempo facendogli credere di essere  _leggermente_  attratto da un uomo e inducendolo a fare esperimenti per capire se fosse attratto dal sesso maschile in generale o solo con Hooper.  
Non che ci fosse nulla di male in essere attratti dallo stesso sesso ma,  _per Dio_ , quante conversazioni imbarazzanti con John si sarebbe potuto risparmiare se solo avesse  _saputo_!  
   
Sherlock, seduto sulla sua poltrona di pelle, con i piedi allungati in avanti, incrociati alle caviglie e le mani posate sui braccioli, tuttavia  _ghignò._  
   
Oh, ma lui aveva notato anche un dettaglio molto importante, oh si. Qualcosa dal quale era molto intrigato ancor prima di scoprire il segreto di Hooper. Qualcosa che anche John doveva avere colto.  
   
_Attrazione_.  
   
La signorina M. hooper, infatti, per quanto sia riuscita a nascondere la sua vera identità, riuscendo anche a ingannare il famoso detective, non era stata altrettanto capace di celargli i suoi sentimenti.  
   
_Pupille che si dilatano e occhi che si illuminano ogni volta che mi guarda, mani che tremano quando lavora sotto il mio sguardo e corpo che sobbalza e si allontana velocemente quando ci tocchiamo per sbaglio._  
Sherlock decise di usare questa  _debolezza_  a suo vantaggio: Hooper avrebbe capito che non le conveniva prendere in giro il grande Sherlock Holmes.  
   
Così convinto, si alzò e si preparò per andare all’obitorio a fare visita ad  _una_  certa patologa. Ignorò l’assenza di John.  
   
Non poteva tuttavia immaginare come le cose sarebbero andate in un modo completamente diverso da come aveva previsto.  
  
 

*****

 

Sherlock aspettò che Hooper rimanesse sola nel sotterraneo, conoscendo ormai la sua abitudine a lasciare l’obitorio sempre per ultima,dopo aver sistemato ogni cosa.  
  
Scese lentamente gli scalini di legno, che cigolarono sotto i suoi piedi.  
   
“Anderson, ti sei ancora dimenticato di prendere i documenti? Quante volte ti ho ripetuto di controllare la tua borsa prima di andartene?” disse Hooper, sentendo qualcuno scendere le scale.  
Era girata di spalle verso l’ingresso, in piedi davanti ad un tavolino intenta a riordinare dei fogli, senza rendersi conto che non era Anderson quello appena arrivato.  
   
“Buonasera Hooper” salutò maliziosamente Sherlock.  
   
La patologa si irrigidì. Riconobbe quella voce.  
   
“O forse dovrei rivolgermi a  _lei_  con il titolo giusto,  _miss Hooper_ ”  proseguì Sherlock, avvicinandosi lentamente con le mani dietro la schiena.  
  
Colta alla sprovvista, Hooper trattenne il respiro per qualche istante prima di voltarsi verso Sherlock e appoggiarsi con le mani sul tavolino.  
Mettendo da parte l’ansia che si stava facendo spazio dentro di lei, rispose inarcando un sopracciglio: “mi chiedevo quanto ci avrebbe messo, signor Holmes.”   
Molly era troppo a rischio per permettersi di essere messa in soggezione. Doveva continuare.  
  
“Ero convinta che se ne sarebbe accorto subito la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati… Qualcuno qui sta perdendo colpi” ghignò.  
  
Sherlock non sembrava più tanto sicuro di sé.Tuttavia ribattè subito.  
  
“Miss Hooper, le assicuro che se il mio interesse verso la sua persona fosse stato maggiore, avrei subito scoperto il suo segreto ma …” Sherlock riprese ad avvicinarsi. Lei si staccò dal tavolino, cercando invano di assumere una posa minacciosa.  
  
“… vede, non mi ha mai ispirato abbastanza interesse da farmi dedicare del tempo a decifrarla meglio.”  
  
_Bugia._  
   
La patologa nascose la profonda amarezza che le sue parole avevano provocato. Rimase impassibile.  
Sherlock notò il suo dispiacere. Non gli piaceva vederla abbattuta. Avrebbe voluto toglierle quell’espressione triste dal suo volto con una carezza, dalla guancia al collo elegante…  
  
_Aspetta. Cosa?_  
Scosse la testa.  
   
“Miss M. Hooper. Potrei sapere almeno il suo nome completo?”  
“Miss Margareth Elizabeth Hooper. Ma preferisco essere chiamata Molly”  
  
“Molly” Sherlock ripetè il suo nome in un modo oscenamente sensuale, facendola arrossire.  
  
Ormai era talmente vicino che a Molly bastava allungare il braccio per toccarlo. Si trattenne afferrando strettamente il tavolo fino a che le nocche non gli diventarono bianche.  
   
Sherlock decise di agire.  
  
“Lei per me è un punto interrogativo, miss Hooper. Posso chiamarla Molly?”  
Annuì, non osando parlare per paura di essere tradita dalla sua voce.  
“Bene, Molly. Puoi chiamarmi Sherlock. Non ti nascondo che il fatto che tu mi abbia mentito mi infastidisca ma, allo stesso tempo, devo ammetterlo, mi intriga molto.”  
   
Sherlock ormai aveva invaso il suo spazio personale. Alzò le mani e le appoggiò delicatamente sul collo di Molly, facendole poi scivolare verso la nuca e inserendo le dita nell’attaccatura della parrucca, facendole intuire con lo sguardo la sua intenzione.  
Molly rabbrividì. Aveva la bocca asciutta e non riusciva a fare altro che guardarlo. Una parte remota del suo cervello le gridava di allontanarsi ma lei ormai era troppo persa in quei occhi cristallini e ipnotizzanti.  
  
Sherlock le tolse delicatamente la parrucca e i suoi capelli caddero morbidi sulle sue spalle. Li accarezzò dolcemente portandoli da un lato. Poi con una mano le tenne la guancia, mentre con l’altra le tolse i baffi finti, approfittando della posizione per accarezzarle l’angolo della bocca e poi il labbro inferiore. Continuò a tenerla vicina con le mani appoggiate sulle sue spalle.  
  
Quando riprese a parlare, Sherlock aveva la voce roca.  
“Ho passato le ultime settimane trattenendomi dal baciarti perché convinto che tu, uomo, mi avresti rifiutato. Anche se sapevo che eri attratta da me. Mi sono dovuto controllare perché troppo rischioso per la tua carriera. Gli omosessuali sono già troppo discriminati normalmente, figuriamoci in un ambiente lavorativo come il tuo. Molly, ora tuttavia, non c’è nulla che mi possa fermare.”  
  
Sherlock inziò ad avvicinarsi, ma Molly lo fermò con le mani sul petto.  
“Mr. Holmes, ehm Sh-Sherlock, non posso.”  
  
Sherlock si immobilizzò. Si sentiva come se gli avessero versato addosso un secchio di acqua gelata.  
  
“I-Io non posso. Non qui, non adesso. Rischierei di rovinare tutto." Sospirò.  
  
"Tutto quello che ho fatto per arrivare fino a qui, tutti i miei sacrifici. Mi sono ripromessa di non lasciare che un uomo rovini la mia carriera. S-se io mi lasciassi andare ora, con te, e poi scoprissi che il tuo era solo una manipolazione,una vendetta o, non so, che tu mi consideri solo come una donna interessante perché sono riuscita a ingannarti, e dopo mi abbandonassi come nulla fosse, io rischierei tutto per niente.  _Nascosta in piena vista_ , nessuno oserebbe immaginarsi della mia vera identità. Sono completamente al sicuro. Almeno così pensavo, fino a quando non ti ho incontrato.”  
  
Il detective provò un profondo senso di stima per quelle sue parole, per la sua genialità.  
  
Poi: “Sherlock, ho paura.”  
   
Sherlock si sentì fulminato.  
   
Come aveva potuto essere così stupido? Come aveva potuto non vedere quanto in realtà questa donna fosse simile a lui? Il lavoro e la ricerca del sapere erano per entrambi la priorità nella vita.  
Si rese conto di quanto in realtà lui e Molly fossero compatibili. E capì quanto la volesse baciare ancora di più,  _veramente_ , per tutto quello che una donna come lei doveva aver passato, cercando di sopravvivere, anzi  _vivere_ , in una società così maschilista come quella a lui contemporanea, che ha costretto una donna a mentire quotidianamente per poter seguire le sue ambizioni.  
Sherlock provò rabbia, sconforto, debolezza per la sua incapacità nel poter cambiare qualcosa ma, allo stesso tempo, voleva rassicurarla e farle capire che lui non l’avrebbe mai tradita e che l’avrebbe supportata sempre, l’avrebbe protetta e incoraggiata. Tutti questi pensieri non sembravano nuovi, come se lui già la conoscesse, come se una parte di lui la considerasse ormai indispensabile.  
Ma non sapeva come comunicarglielo. Aveva paura di sbagliare tutto perché con i sentimenti lui non era familiare.  
   
La baciò.  
  
Fu istintivo. Un linguaggio che gli permise di dirle tutto quello che provava senza bisogno di parole.  
La baciò e la strinse a sé afferrandola per la vita. La rassicurò.  
   
E Molly, inizialmente sorpresa, poi capì tutto.  
  
Quello era molto più di un semplice bacio. Capì che poteva fidarsi. Capì che lui non l’avrebbe mai ostacolata nella sua vita.  
E reciprocò.  
  
Chiuse le braccia attorno al suo collo e lo strinse stretto. Gli accarezzò i capelli sulla nuca e si lascio andare a quel gioco di labbra e denti e lingue che le accendeva un fuoco dentro come mai prima d’ora.  
  
Si allontanarono per un istante, guardandosi negli occhi. Poi Molly lo riafferrò per il colletto della giacca, baciandolo e a cogliendolo alla sprovvista.  
Sherlock emise un profondo verso gutturale che la fece rabbrividire. Scese con le labbra lungo il mento, lasciando una scia di baci umidi, per poi concentrarsi sul collo, baciandolo con labbra e denti.  
Le sue mani si posarono sulla schiena di Molly per poi scivolare più in basso, afferrando deciso. Molly sobbalzò, non abituata a questo genere di intimità.  
  
“S-Sherlock credo che sia meglio fermarci, non mi sembra il luogo adatto …”  
Il detective nascose il volto nel collo di Molly, concedendosi qualche minuto per riprendere fiato.  
  
“Hooper, mi fai impazzire…”  
  
 Molly non sapeva come rispondere.  
  
Evidentemente era riuscita a far perdere la testa all’irraggiungibile uomo della sua vita.  
  
Gli avvolse le braccia attorno al collo, gli posò un bacio sulla tempia, appoggiando poi la guancia sui suoi capelli.  
Sorrise: per la prima volta nella sua vita, non era tanto dispiaciuta di essersi mascherata da uomo.


End file.
